Dark Side of You
by Binky1987
Summary: Post Manga/Anime, therefore sort of AU. The progress of Lucy and Natsu's relationship, five years after the war. When finally their relationship is becoming defined, the world turns ugly and they have to choose a side. With Lucy's life on the line the choice is clear, the world be damned because you can't take his things and live to tell about it. NALU.
1. Knowing You

**Dark Side of You**

 **Chapter 1: Knowing You**

He should have listened when they told him he had to choose a side.

But he believed in humanity - believed that everyone was equal.

He tried to stop Grey when he and Gajeel attacked one of the near towns in Magnolia which consisted of humans without magic - there was no guild there.

He knew why they did it but he didn't fully grasp it because it wasn't _his_ close friend that had been attacked, it was theirs.

"What if it were Lucy, Natsu. What would you do then?!" screamed Grey, tears in his eyes. "She's in a coma, god damn it! Don't you fucking get it?!"

Natsu remembered clearly being angry at the thought and plus it was his family that had been attacked too. He knew it wasn't Lucy but still, it _meant_ something. He remembered seeing their faces - Levy struggling to breath, Juvia's broken bones and tears came to his eyes as he imagined if it were Lucy who they had found.

It was only a split second but that was all Grey needed to distract Natsu so he and Gajeel could finish what they started.

The village was destroyed.

He watched on as they had deep discussions about what to do. Wizards were getting killed left, right and center - but he believed in humanity. He believed they would come around.

He was going to prove to them that they were better than Acnologia - better than Zeref. It was five years after the war. So why now? Why did the humans want them dead or locked away?

He'd promised Lucy that they would be together forever but would it be forever when everyone was dying?

"We have no choice," came Master Makarov's solemn voice.

All attention came to him. Natsu clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"We always have a friggin' choice, old man. If we kill them, are we any better than them?" exclaimed Natsu, pushing off from the wall he had been leaning against.

He walked over with Lucy by his side in agreement with him. "Natsu is right. We have always protected them and saved the world from many horrifying ends...they'll see it-"

"How can you defend them?!" exclaimed Gajeel as he began to advance on Lucy from the right. He stopped a meter or so away, his face contort with anger but also an underlying sadness. His red orbs pierced into her soul.

 _Levy was badly injured but Juvia's injuries were worse because she had protected Levy,_ thought Lucy. It made her mad too but did that give them the right to play God over humanity?

Natsu regarded Gajeel for a moment, on guard in case the conversation turned nasty - like last time. _And then a village was annihilated._

"We protected them," spoke up Lisanna's soft voice as she got up from a chair and walked toward them; tears in her eyes. "We always have. They used us wizards to help them with their 'jobs' but now they just throw us away like we are nothing?"

Everyone in front of Lucy and Natsu nodded and murmured their agreements.

"And now look where we are, Natsu," began Grey, stepping toward his rival/friend. "Does this look like our guild hall to you?"

Natsu couldn't answer. People started to get up and come toward them. They were angry...not thinking straight.

Lucy took a step in front of him. His eyes widened slightly at the gesture, did she actually think she could shield him with her small form. He remembered thinking that at the time, in amusement.

"Stop it, all of you! What ever the decision, I will go with what my _family_ chooses but don't you guys see? The world is in turmoil and violence begets violence," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Something happened to make them be like this, maybe someone is influencing them-"

"Are you that fucking naive, Lucy?" yelled Grey, pushing people out of the way to walk up to her.

He stopped in front of Lucy and looked down at her with disbelief.

" _Hey_ ," growled Natsu, taking a step forward, his eyes narrowed at Grey. "Don't speak to her like that, _bastard_."

Grey's eyes turned to him and mirrored his own. Lucy looked at them and took a breath, placing a small hand on Natsu's bicep. He didn't look at her but took a breath before calming himself and looking away from Grey before things escalated.

"You just don't think we could win!" piped up someone - she thought it sounded like Elfman.

"Of course we would win," yelled Lucy angrily, his fists clenched.

Lucy scanned the crowd around her and shook her head. "That's what I'm afraid of," she said quietly.

The others didn't respond because they knew what it meant for the humans who could not use magic.

Her voice was quiet now. "But what will be left if we do? What would you do with all that power over them? Rule them? Treat them as they have treated us, like, we are better than them?"

Natsu placed a hand over hers which was still on his arm showing his agreement in her words.

Grey groaned. "We know what will happen...but they've pushed us to the limit, Lucy. I know you're kind at heart and I know you're just trying to do what's right. I also know that you care about Levy and Juvia too so you're conflicted but enough is enough!" he exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Mira.

Lucy looked to Natsu who had become quiet. His expression was conflicted too. On one hand, their comrades and family were being attacked and then on the other was their conscience.

Finally she looked to Erza who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal - as had Gildarts and Laxus but she had a feeling they would just go with what ever Fairy Tail as a whole decided.

"Erza, please-"

"Lucy," she said softly as she walked to the front.

Her eyes went to Natsu and then to Lucy. "I see your turmoil and I know what you are saying but they won't stop. You were not there you did not see what they had done to Juvia and Levy and do not forget Jet and Droy are missing."

Lucy's eyes fell to the floor in guilt. She knew they had been attacked but it must have been brutal.

"Natsu, what about you? You've always been the one to say family comes first... _Fairy Tail_ comes first and that you would fight anyone who jeopardized that," said Erza, turning her stern gaze to him.

He was already looking at her, his charcoal orbs expressed his confusion. "I-I hate what they did. You all know that I hate people messing with our guild! But this isn't just us anymore, its all wizards. Its wizards against regulars and if we go to war with them it will be like us killing children. Are you all okay with that?"

His eyes looked pleading as his gaze fell on everyone in front of him.

People looked away from his gaze guiltily but they did not change their minds.

"Luce...I think...I think we'll have to put our mission on hold for a while. We'll get Aquarius back someday, I promise," he said softly with a small smile, his gaze now on her.

Lucy nodded, squeezing her hand on his bicep before pulling away to converse with the guild again.

"I said I will go with what ever you guys decide as a whole. But can I just say one more thing?" she said, her eyes now on Erza again.

"Please, speak your mind," responded Erza with a nod.

Lucy also then looked down at Makarov, who stood next to Erza and he nodded as well.

"Humanity has its flaws, I know that. But they have good sides too. I think that if no one else is willing then I want to try and meet with the Pope of Earthland and try and see if either they are being influenced by something or someone or if they can see reason-"

Natsu stiffened next to her and jerked his head to face her with a look of incredulity. "Luce you can't do that!"

"What the hell, Lucy? That's way too dangerous!" exclaimed Grey, his eyes wide.

"Where did you come up with that?!" yelled Elfman, towering over the circle of people with his arms crossed.

And then the room erupted into arguments.

Lucy turned to Natsu, his eyes were fierce now, like he was angry at her. "Natsu, it has to be me. You can come with me as well but I think it should be me because the Heartfilia name means something to them, I know it does. My father wasn't magical," she said, leaning over so he could hear her.

In the end, they decided to give it a try. It was the last hope to stop a war.

Makarov explained that they would need the other guild's to agree as well and so a meeting was set up to be held in a random place. As they got off the lacryma with Dorinbolt, it was decided a team of two, consisting of Lucy and Erza, would go to the meeting. It was less conspicuous and Makarov and Macao were too old to travel nowadays anyway, especially if there was a high chance of battle on the way.

Natsu argued with them for a long time. He screamed until he was black and blue but it was no use. He had looked to Lucy, trying to get her to back him up, but she'd already left for her room. He ran after her, leaving Happy with the others because he was going to have a very _stern_ talk with her.

* * *

Natsu remembered when he had first heard about the attacks on guild members.

They had been in a forest, just outside of Crocus. On their way to visit Princess Hisui. They had been conversing on and off about the golden keys and where to look for clues about how to either fix Aquarius' key or a way to summon her again by other means.

Natsu had insisted on them going on this mission because of the sacrifice Lucy had made, back in the war when all her friends were trapped in Tartaros.

It had been five long years since then but they thought they were making progress now. They had completed jobs in between looking for clues which took up time as well, but Lucy had insisted since they needed money to live as well.

The fire was crackling, Happy was asleep and Lucy and Natsu laid against each other on the grass. Natsu's head was propped up on a log, one of his arms wrapped around her back and her head rested on his firm chest with one leg wrapped over one of his, lying on her side, flush against his body.

Lucy had his other hand in the air above her as she studied his scars, her slender fingers moving across his hand slowly.

"A downfall to fighting I guess," murmured Natsu as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

The blonde sighed and interlocked her fingers into his hand, resting them now on his stomach. She turned her head upward to look into his eyes with a tired smile and was surprised to find him staring at her.

"Natsu-" she said before he leaned down and placed his lips on hers for a second.

A soft smacking sound was heard, their eyes closed for a moment and he pulled back, resting his head back on the log.

This wasn't the first time they'd kissed either. They did it sometimes. Lucy had done it first and she had never really explained why. It was a few years ago after they had left Magnolia on their mission. Natsu had just figured it was a kind of close friendship thing which he didn't really understand so he followed suit.

They kissed before sleep, kissed before they woke up, kissed after completing a job...he wasn't sure why but he liked it.

Of course, they had never actually discussed it. They never kissed deeper than a few lingering seconds of their lips touching but they were definitely more intimate than they had been when they were younger.

Lucy was in her twenties now and so was he (on the outside - knowing he was older than he looked) and they spent a lot of time together, it was bound to happen. They traveled together, slept together, ate together and went on jobs together. They were very close, like they'd always been, but over the years they'd added more physical closeness to the mix.

Happy noticed it too, pointing it out sometimes to piss Lucy off, which always worked.

Lucy could feel the hotness on her cheeks but simply closed her eyes with the feeling of Natsu's thumb, rubbing circles on her back.

They'd awoken with a start to find it was dawn. The fire had burnt out to mere simmering coals.

"Wake up, Natsu...Lucy!" exclaimed a voice. She opened her eyes to find that she was where she had fallen asleep.

It was Happy. "What is it, buddy," groaned Natsu, his eyes slowly opening too.

Lucy sat up, away from his touch, to see Happy flying around them in a frenzy.

"There are people in the woods. I heard them so I went flying around to see what was going on! They're looking for wizards!" he exclaimed.

Natsu sat up fully and stretched with an excited smile. "Well, lets not disappoint!" He quickly walked toward the treeline but then Happy was in front of his face again.

"I donno, Natsu. Its strange. Why are they here anyway? Whey would they think there are people with magic in the forest? Its way outside of Crocus!"

And suddenly Lucy was behind them. "That is strange. Maybe we should get out of here, Natsu." Her brown orbs met his charcoal ones and he sighed.

"Fine. If that's what the both of you want," he said, almost miffed. He was itching for a good fight.

The next day on their travels toward the city, a cart passed them with merchants. They overheard them talking and it shocked them.

They turned from the city and headed back to Magnolia with more haste than they had arrived.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Happy!" exclaimed a female voice.

But Happy knew that voice. It was Charle. His eyes lit up and he turned but she wasn't alone.

Wendy and Cana were there, slightly out of breath.

"Natsu...Lucy," said Wendy with a small smile, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry we can't have a proper reunion. Its Grey and Gajeel. They're going to _kill_ them!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucy watched on in disbelief. The three of them were fighting but it wasn't fair. It was two on one. It was time for her to join the fray, she had to.

"Gate of the Lion, Leo!" she exclaimed, racing forward to face Grey.

Natsu turned after getting hit back by Gajeel, his eyes wide as he noticed Lucy join. "Get out of here, Lucy!"

Leo appeared and blocked an attack from Grey before he could advance on Lucy.

"No! I want to know why they're doing this, you know its wrong, Grey!" she exclaimed, her brown orbs facing his own dark ones.

"Ice Make: Sword!" exclaimed Grey, forming his hands ready for the ice to appear.

The sword formed from his hands as he pointed his newly formed sword at Leo.

"You guys _weren't_ here," he growled angrily but all Lucy could do was feel heart break for him.

Something happened, but what?

"What happened, Grey?" she asked softly. Leo stood his ground in front of Grey, ready to defend his gate keeper Mistress at any time.

Her eyes penetrated Grey's, trying to understand what happened. "Please Grey...tell me."

She could hear Gajeel and Natsu going at it a few meters away but focused on Grey's words.

"Juvia and Levy...they were at the baths here. They were attacked and beaten to within an inch of their lives! Juvia was worse off because she was protecting Levy. They were people from the church, which shouldn't have been a challenge for them since they're human, but they were different...skilled. Levy explained to us before they passed out that they were trying to get rid of us and not just Fairy Tail... _all_ wizards. We made it just in time and if Erza hadn't turned up they would have _died_!"

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. No...no it wasn't right. The church owed them for the whole Infinity Clock incident, why would they do this?

But family doesn't lie. Levy would _never_ lie.

Now she understood. "Then what are you doing here, what do you plan to achieve by coming here?"

Grey was a mess now, his eyes were red with tears. He pointed his sword at her, causing Leo to carefully gauge the situation.

" _You_ weren't here. You and Natsu weren't here, damn it!" he screamed as rage filled his vision, unable to stop his actions now.

Blinded with rage he gathered more magic.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" he exclaimed as they came hurling toward her.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Regulus Impact!" yelled Leo, making the ball in his hand larger to try and cover enough range.

"Lucy!" she heard Natsu yell from another direction.

She fell backwards to the ground and screamed in pain as one of the ice arrows seemed to have pierced her leg.

Leo turned and rushed to her side.

"P-pull it out Leo," she said, biting her lip to try not to show how much pain she was in.

Grey watched on with guilt. He hadn't meant for this. He began to walk over to Lucy to see if she was alright when suddenly Natsu was in front of him, furious. He could practically feel the heat coming off Natsu's body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Grey?!" he growled, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. "You _hurt_ her, you bastard!"

Natsu turned his head slightly toward where Lucy sat on the ground with Leo attending to her wound. "Are you okay, Luce?" he asked softly.

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah," she bit out, sweat on her brow, managing a painful smile.

She let out a painful gasp as Leo pulled out the ice arrow and threw it to the side and began to wrap a piece of his jacket around his Mistress' leg to stop the bleeding.

"How could you attack your guild, Grey?" asked Loke, his voice quivering in anger.

"Yeah that's what I was just about to ask," said Natsu, turning his full gaze to Grey and Gajeel who had just walked over to join them. "I heard what you told Lucy about why you're here."

"Tch. Then why ask?!" yelled Gajeel. "No one touches a hair on Levy and lives. _No one._ "

"Juvia was protecting Levy and even when she was defeated...they beat on her like a drum without mercy! She's in a fucking coma!" said Grey, exasperated, trying to get it through to Natsu.

Grey calmed and then his eyes met Natsu's.

 _"What if it were Lucy, Natsu. What would you do then?!"_

And then after the village was destroyed and Grey and Gajeel were dragged back to where their guild was now, they all found out that it wasn't just Fairy Tail that had been targeted, it was all guilds and wizards alike.

* * *

Lucy packed for the journey. She raced around her apartment as quick as she could, ignoring the _unhappy_ presence in the frame of her open door.

"Why did you do that, Luce?"

She didn't answer straight away and kept packing. She reached into her drawer to pull out a top when his hand was on her arm, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

His hand slid down her arm until he reached her hand. Her brown orbs looked up into his charcoal ones and it looked as though he wanted to say something but something was stopping him.

"Natsu, I-"

His lips found hers easily and she closed her eyes. It was different than before. It wasn't just a good night peck or a soft 'after mission' kiss to signify their victory.

Maybe he cared about her more than she thought. Maybe he liked her more than he showed.

She opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to brush her lips and then meet her own. Lucy lifted her arm up to his cheek and then glided it into his hair and Natsu brought his arm to her lower back and pulled her closer until she was flush against his body.

It surprised him how he was able to do this with her. Up until a few years ago, he'd never thought of being intimate with anyone. All he cared about was fighting and going on missions...food, money, food, Happy, the guild, Igneel and...Lucy.

He'd never been close with a girl before, like this. When he was very young, Lisanna had been a close friend of his and maybe back then he thought he might have felt something for her but the more he'd thought about it after she'd 'died', the more he knew that wasn't it. Lisanna was family and always would be.

But then Lucy had come along. He found throughout the years of her being in the guild, things were changing for him. The more danger found her, the more angry he would become.

After the war he'd been afraid that she would hate him. But she didn't. Those events made him realise that he couldn't part from her, not ever. The guild - which had been disbanded at the time - was his family but he could deal with not seeing them for a while because they were _family_ and distance and time couldn't change that.

Lucy was different. He had to be with her and he didn't want to be apart from her. Natsu had never really figured out why, only that, he knew that was how he felt.

And then after one particular job where Lucy had been so incredibly angry at him (as usual) and had yelled at him with tears in her eyes, she had quietened and he had decided to risk his life by asking her if she was okay. She had pulled on his vest and placed her lips on his.

Natsu knew what kissing was, he knew that people did it, but he'd never knew why. He remembered what she had said afterwards too.

 _"Don't save me...don't put your life in danger for me **ever again**_ _."_

He didn't ask her why she'd kissed him and he realised it was because they were family. They were going to be together forever and he knew that Lucy was a romantic. He'd read some of her other 'novels' and kissing was a big part of the content.

So Natsu had decided to indulge her and would romanticize their friendship, like she had just done.

And then he found that he liked it. He'd never been a romantic - it bored him to be honest. But then, after kissing her a lot, he knew that he wanted to keep doing it with her.

He'd never had experience in it either, before, but slowly he had gotten the hang of it. As the years passed on their mission away from Magnolia, it seemed his body had changed too.

Natsu found that his body reacted to Lucy. It had before too when he was seventeenish or maybe before when somehow he'd always get into intimate situations with Lucy but lately it happened all the time. Back then he didn't know what it meant or why his nether regions got uncomfortable. He told himself that it was because Lucy always seemed to find herself in situations where her clothes would cease to exist.

He knew how to use his body too, he wasn't stupid, he just never acknowledged it or went through with what his body wanted before because they always had a mission and a fight he had to get into. Back then, he put all his energy into his attacks and his mission to find Igneel, rather than anything else.

Before he knew it, they were in a situation that they had _never_ been in before.

Natsu had a hand in her soft golden locks, their mouths working in perfect unison. And then her back was up against her tall boy set of draws and things had fallen off the top and broken, but that hadn't stopped them.

He was sick of craning his neck down so he put his hands on her buttocks and lifted her up. Her legs linked around his waist, her core flush against his throbbing one as he continued to kiss her more comfortably now.

She could feel him against her, he knew that this one kiss (if you could call it one) would change their relationship for good now. But this is what she had wanted for so long.

Maybe it hadn't occurred to her until a few years ago after they had left on their quest together with Happy, but, ever since she kissed him on impulse after a job she had longed for this.

Natsu lifted her off from the dresser, their lips never leaving each others, her arms wrapped around his neck, and carried her to her bed. It was a dangerous place. He knew what his body needed...craved.

His body moved with a mind of its own. He wasn't experienced in the ways of love making. It was never a priority nor was it something he'd ever thought about before.

But his hands moved on their own. It wasn't hard to figure out what went where because he knew this was the way to get what his body craved from Lucy.

She didn't protest either. His lips left hers as he hovered above her. He remembered her pulling off her clothes quickly, exposing her body to him willingly - unlike all the times he'd seen it by accident and she had been so modest and embarrassed then. But there was a hunger in her eyes that mirrored his own.

Lucy was a buffet and he wasn't going to give it up; he would eat his fill tonight.

She'd pulled off his vest while he pulled off his pants and then he was on top of her again, guiding his length to her core, looking down to her vaginal area to find the right place to put it.

He remembered her crying out in pain at first and he groaned with surprise at feeling himself enter her but as he slowly learned how to move within her, since this was his first time too, they were moans of pleasure.

He remembered how good it felt and how he wanted more. His grunting and her moans were all that could be heard in the room.

His arms were either side her torso, his arm muscles flexing with every movement. He grunted, the feeling was amazing and something he'd never felt before. His eyes hadn't left her face, which was contorted with pleasure, her cheeks flushed red and moans coming from her soft, plump lips. For some reason it caused him to feel like he was going to reach euphoria at any moment.

Lucy was so beautiful. He'd always known it, who wouldn't? But right now, she looked absolutely enchanting, like a Siren calling him to the sea. And it was then he'd knew that he'd wanted her for a very long time - he'd just never had the time or will to accept it before.

His eyes moved from her face to her breasts which jiggled up and down with each of his movements. He moved his face down to meet them and put his mouth over one, using his tongue over them vigorously. He'd always wanted to know what they felt like.

Lucy screamed, her legs wrapped around his waist gripped tighter and so his hips, of their own accord, thrusted quicker.

He felt his something low in his body feel like a pleasure he'd never felt before. It started small but the feeling got bigger and bigger and he realised by thrusting more and quicker that it would make him feel even better than before. So he did as his body commanded and the feeling was almost upon him.

"God...fuck...Luce!" he remembered yelling.

Lucy screamed his name too. She felt something go inside her from Natsu before he slowly stopped his thrusts and buried his face in her neck.

He remembered laying there before her small fist hit the back of his head. "Heavy!" she had said, pretending to be annoyed but she was smiling.

He'd smirked and rolled off of her.

"Oh my god! Its...sticky!"

"Sorry?" he'd said, confused.

She'd said they need to bathe now and he just nodded and followed her lead. He followed her naked form but his eyes were on her ass. He didn't know why he was staring to be honest but he couldn't keep his eyes off her body. From her long slender legs, her bottom to her soft, creamy skin and then to her long golden hair.

Lucy turned and he expected her to kick him out like she usually did but instead she smirked playfully at him. He didn't refuse and shut the bathroom door behind him.

They showered which wasn't anything new except they did it together, naked and he started kissing her again and found that he wanted to do their previous activities again.

By the time Lucy's eyes closed for sleep that night, it had been two in the morning.

"Natsu," she whispered.

He was lying next to her, facing the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. He turned slightly with a questioning look. The moonlight crossed into the room from the split in the curtains and hit his face, so she could see him clearly.

She smiled.

"I love you," she said quietly.

Before her mind shut off for sleep, she heard him say something.

"I love you too."

Natsu didn't know what that meant. Of course he loved all his family - the guild - but he never said it out aloud. He'd never really been one to voice his feelings unless it was during a fight and even then, he'd never spoken of love.

Lucy had never said words like that to him before and wondered why she had started now.

No one had really explained what love was (other than family love) or what the type of love Lucy _meant_ was.

But, he knew that Lucy was different to family because she was _more_. He was precious to him. That's why when he'd seen her future self die before him years ago, he had been so enraged but underneath it all, he was devastated.

The thought of her not being in the world without him with her was more than he could take. He didn't know what would happen if that _did_ happen.

And he had thought she was dead in the war too - its why he gave up on fighting his internal struggle at the time, because she was gone.

But someone later on would explain to him that what he felt was _love,_ he just didn't understand that at the time.

When she left the next morning with Erza (after an hour of arguing with Makarov and the rest of the guild as to why he should go with her - again), he had a foreboding feeling, like he was afraid.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Erza's with her."

It was Grey. Natsu was still a bit pissed at him for yesterday and Grey saw it. He pursed his lips and for the first time in his life, he apologised to Natsu without prompt.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu. But Juvia-"

Natsu's expression softened a little and he held up his hand to stop him with a grin on his face. "Its okay. Wendy healed her anyway," smiled Natsu, back to his more simple self.

Grey frowned. "But...it went through her leg-"

"Yeah but I checked last night, it was gone!" laughed Natsu, his eyes back on Lucy's retreating back.

Grey's lips started to upturn. "Wow Natsu, do you often see her naked?"

The Dragon Slayer's cheeks flushed and he snapped his head toward Grey. "What was that, Ice Brain?"

Grey laughed. "Her wound was closer to her hip, she'd never let you see it unless...well, I think you get what I'm saying."

Natsu's face went beet red as he turned around and went to walk back into their make shift guild that was on the outskirts of Magnolia now.

How the hell did Grey always know stuff like that?

* * *

Lucy sighed at Erza's antics. She had been ranting for the last hour about how the church was going to pay because she had to travel extra light now, not even one suitcase was with her. Not ONE!

And that was because they had to travel undetected.

But that wasn't all she was angry about. Erza hadn't had one bite of strawberry cake since this whole ordeal because most of the merchants and shop owners were not magical and therefore would not sell to her. They were living on the outskirts of Magnolia now and they were almost at the point where they had to hunt animals for their food since their supplies were running low.

Erza closed her mouth for a moment and regarded Lucy. She carried herself with a different air like she'd changed overnight. It was suspicious indeed.

"You're different," said Erza quietly.

They walked side by side, heading on the path that lead to the harbor where they left for Tenrou Island but on the way there was neutral ground where they could meet the other guilds.

Lucy wore a cloak with a hood over her head. It was dark navy blue, trimmed with white on the edges. She wore her usual blue and white crop top and mini skirt, her whip fastened to her hip and her brown satchel on her hip where her celestial keys sat.

Erza had a black cloak on with her usual attire of armor underneath. She'd never had to hide before in her life and people feared her - they feared her now too, but for different reasons.

Lucy looked up at Erza with wide eyes and her cheeks flushed without her being able to stop it. _Did she know?_

Erza raised her eyebrows. "I saw you and Natsu come from the room, well, if you can call it a room considering what you had before," laughed Erza, shaking her head. "We're lucky the hotel we found was abandoned due to the fighting in the area."

Lucy nodded. "You know he always stays with me, we're sharing it anyway since our homes are gone now," she said darkly.

Erza clucked her tongue with displeasure. "That is true, but I saw the way he looked at you...and quite openly, I might add."

Lucy didn't respond. What could she say? Yes, they had sex last night. Multiple times and still have not really discussed about what it meant for them.

"It was lust," said Erza bluntly.

The older woman heard Lucy gasp in surprise at her words and it made her laugh out aloud. "Do not be so shy about it, Lucy. Once upon a time, years ago, when you were both younger, I probably would have had a _stern_ talking to Natsu about it but now?"

Erza sighed before continuing, her mind going to what lay ahead of them. "Now everything is just...wrong. Wizards are dying, our magical arts are outlawed and all the guilds are banned and are to be killed or captured on site. Life is fleeting so I think that no one should shy away from what they want anymore because you don't know when it will all end...for any of us."

Lucy understood what Erza was getting at but had a feeling she didn't just mean her and Natsu. The older woman was definitely also talking about Jellal.

"I've never talked to you about this Erza but you deserve to be happy," smiled Lucy, looking over to the older and more powerful woman.

Erza's eyes widened a little and she smiled in thanks.

"Jellal...maybe he will be here. You should do what you preach and tell him how you feel," said Lucy, her brown orbs softened, showing Erza her romantic side.

The redhead laughed softly and nodded. "I promise Lucy, I will do just that."

* * *

It had been three days before they heard word of how Lucy and Erza faired at the wizards meeting.

Lucy's face turned up through the lacryma ball, causing Natsu's eyes to soften and his shoulder's to relax.

"Oh thank god, Lucy! You have no idea what Natsu's been like these past days!" exclaimed Lisanna, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Natsu glared at Lisanna who just smiled back at him. But to be honest, he'd been an absolute grump. She had to say something!

He'd snapped at everyone since Lucy had left and ranted about how it was their fault if anything happened to Lucy. Natsu and Grey had been fighting constantly, then Gajeel, then Elfman, then Mira (it didn't end well for Natsu) and then Laxus (by this time, Natsu had passed out).

"Natsu," said Lucy with a half smile but it didn't shine like it usually did. "I'm sorry, Natsu. They're...they're coming for us. We don't have much time."

Suddenly Lucy turned. "Its okay, just go!" she exclaimed to someone behind her.

The rest of the guild gasped in horror and started murmuring.

"Shut up!" yelled Natsu, causing everyone to silence themselves so that he could hear, his eyes never leaving Lucy's image on the lacryma ball. "Lucy! Hold on, I'm coming-"

She turned and shook her head, causing him to stop with fear in his eyes. "They _knew_. They _knew_ I'd be here...I don't know how."

Lucy's eyes widened and they focused on an area ahead of her. Suddenly they all saw her grab the ball, and then the screen moved up and down vigorously as she ran with it. They could hear everything.

"Gate of the horse, Sagittarius!" they heard her yell. "Hold them off please!"

 _"Yes, Princess, certainly!"_ they heard him yell.

"Look guys. I'm sorry. I was just trying to...stop a war. But Grey was right, they were all right. They're not being influenced its...human nature," she said as she ran, finally, she locked herself in a room and placed the ball on a shelf, her face showing up on the lacryma again.

"Lucy!" people started yelling from the guild. "We're coming!"

They started racing around, getting ready to leave, but Natsu stayed. He hated seeing Lucy crying and he was going to smash every one of those church bastards for causing her pain.

"I don't care what it takes, Luce, I'm coming for you. If they hurt you I swear to Mavis I'll kill them," he growled, clenching his fists angrily.

Lucy smiled through her tears and shook her head. "Don't...don't start a war for me, Natsu. I'm just one person."

"I don't _care_. If they take you...if they're stupid enough to take you, I won't forgive them."

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu...please, don't...don't kill them. Look, Natsu. I love you," she smiled. "I've run out of magic so they'll take me soon. Erza managed to escape, I held them off long enough for her to get out of here with Jellal and Blue Pegasus, so you should hear from her soon."

Natsu knuckles had turned white now but his eyes didn't leave hers.

"I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry, Natsu. They have powerful fighters, they're not magical users but they have skills I've never seen before!" she explained quickly when suddenly she gasped. He heard the door smash open.

Lucy hastily grabbed the lacryma ball, her eyes panicked and scared. "I love you and I wish...I wish I could have fulfilled your promise of forever, Natsu. I think I-" suddenly she screamed.

The lacryma ball fell to the ground and a face he didn't recognise filled the screen. He didn't look like a priest or any church official, he had a tattoo on his face, unruly brown hair and an expression that showed he had seen a lot of things during his lifetime.

"Don't worry, she won't die yet. But she'll beg for it... _oh yes_ , she'll beg for it," he said with a huge, disgusting, smirk on his face.

Natsu screamed curses at him but he'd already gone.

The whole room was silent for a moment, their eyes on Natsu.

After a few moments. "What are you waiting for?" said Natsu, his tone low and quiet. Dangerously so.

A few of the others were afraid of what Natsu was going to say or do now. "Uh-" began Mira, her eyes solemn with tears in them.

"If we're going to war, lets go," he said, getting up from his chair and toward the exit with Happy floating in the air above him. He turned back to them with rage in his eyes.

Grey was first to get up and follow, then Mira, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman and then others joined and Makarov watched his children go. It would be a long enduring fight.

It was the end of the world as they knew it. He didn't think that Natsu would accept their position on this war but it seemed that love was enough for him to realise how things were going be from now on. He'd never wanted things to escalate to where they were now but there was no choice anymore.

He just hoped against hope that Lucy Heartfilia was alive by the time Natsu found her because then anything could happen.

Natsu and Grey split off from the rest, they all had to split into groups and head to different areas of Fiore. He'd find her, by Mavis he would.


	2. Inside of You

**Dark Side of You**

 **Chapter 2: Inside of You**

 **A/N:** _I apologise. I obviously was too hasty in uploading this story. I have only just finished the anime and am about to start the manga off where it finished and so, obviously, some things aren't true to the story line in this story. Like about how the guild is disbanded but I'm not sure if they get back together in the end? So consider this story AU then since there are those differences. So with that, enjoy!_

* * *

Fire was ablaze in front of him. Gray could see the embers reflecting in Natsu's eyes with tears forming.

"Man...do you think she's even here?" he asked, not caring about the destruction because its what they deserved, right?

Natsu narrowed his eyes, his nose in the air. "Oh _yeah_ , she's here."

"Looks like we came to the right place then," smirked Gray.

He'd imagined possible scenario's but not this. Gray looked at her form, curled into a ball, blood on the floor and vomit in a bucket in a corner. Her hair was a mess, chunks cut from it messily.

His eyes spotted the chains and the shackles which were tightly bound over her ankles and wrists. If Natsu saw this...he had to get her out of there quickly before Natsu lost it.

"L-Lucy," croaked Gray's voice, softly, moving toward the rusty jail doors.

She didn't even look up. Footsteps were heard but it was Natsu. _Damn it,_ thought Gray.

He came to a stop and his breath hitched in horror. Gray looked over at Natsu and could feel the waves of rage come off him in droves.

"Natsu... _she's_ the priority," urged Gray sternly but also with a hint of panic.

"I know," spat Natsu, not looking at Gray and although he was pissed, it wasn't directed at his long time friend. It was at the animals who had done this to her.

He watched on as Natsu pulled the door to the prison away from its hinges, like it was nothing and threw it to the side and strode over to Lucy's form on the floor, bending his knees and squatted beside her.

"Luce, I'm here-"

"I won't...no matter what form you take, I won't!" she screamed from the ground, her eyes tightly shut.

It looked as though her energy was at an all time low, her cheek lay on the cold, wet, bloody floor, along with the rest of her body. She was too weak to move, all she could do was speak and shiver in fear.

What Natsu hated the most about this scene was what she was wearing. It was some sort of white negligee like...they had done things.

And it was then that she finally looked up and her eyes widened, realising it was _really_ him.

He broke her chains and picked her small, _malnourished_ defeated body up in his arms. His arm sat underneath the back of her legs and his other held her upper back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her face into the crook of Natsu's neck as tears poured out silently.

Gray could only watch as Natsu carried her silently. No words were spoken but he knew what it meant. Natsu could have forgave them if they had just held her hostage.

But they'd gone beyond that, they'd broken her and Gray knew this meant he was going to break them. He knew that meant they were going to get what they deserved.

Of course, he'd never wish this on Lucy or anyone but this was their chance and now Natsu was on the same page they would be unstoppable.

All bets were off because no one messed with Fairy Tail...no one messed with their family.

* * *

Lucy and Erza stood at the door to some kind of shack in a small forest in what they called 'no mans land'. No particular guild owned it and it wasn't under the Church's control.

Erza sighed and looked down at Lucy beside her, they both faced the door.

Before Erza could grasp the handle she felt Lucy's small hand grip her own and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Erza, please, tell me I've done the right thing," said Lucy quietly, a feeling of dread in her stomach.

The older woman gave Lucy a reassuring smile. "I agreed because I want to believe in humanity too. Lets just see if we can achieve our goals, first, hmm?"

Lucy smiled back and nodded.

She'd been sitting here for an hour now, listening to the others debate her suggestion. Half agreed and half disagreed.

"We should just kill them all," spat Sting but Yukino's hand was on his arm, trying to get him to calm himself.

Erza and Jellal seemed to be in quiet conversation between themselves, taking advantage of the room being loud and overbearing.

"They almost killed Froche!" exclaimed Rogue.

Lucy stood up and their eyes looked to her, some in anger, some with anticipation.

"Do you understand what will happen if we decide to go to war? We will decimate them...all that'll be left are wizards. I know that there are some dark guild representatives here," she said looking over to Ivan who simply gave a creepy smile in return. "And I know that this has probably been a wish of yours for some time but have you thought of how the world will be if it comes true? People will fear us, hate us. We will go down in history as the villains."

But she knew that Ivan and the other dark guilds wouldn't care. Her speech was more for the official guilds, sanctioned by the Council.

Dorinbolt was here and some other older wizards she'd never seen before so she knew that the Council was here, not that they were officially a council anymore.

The guilds sat around the table. The shack they were in was more like a large hall but in the middle of nowhere, like it had been built recently specifically for this purpose.

The roof wasn't terribly high but the room was bland with a large round wooden table in the middle of the room for the guilds to gather around. The walls were white, made of stone, with a small window as a skylight but apart from this there were no windows.

They had lacryma detection stones surrounding the building, in case of intruders.

Their discussions continued but unfortunately, they were unable to be finished.

"We need to put our votes forward for this now. Majority wins," said Dorinbolt, taking control of the discussion.

There were murmurs throughout the room but finally everyone nodded in agreement.

"All in favor of representatives to go with Lucy Heartfilia to the Capital to see the Pope, raise your hands," he said, his eyes serious and piercing.

He had since shed his Council robes and wore a simple long sleeved khaki green cotton shirt with black slacks and boots. His hair was unkempt but short, with his earring still adorned on his left ear. Lucy wondered what he'd been doing for the last five years.

Hands raised in the air but again only half the room. She just needed one more hand for her mission to be approved.

Lucy looked over to Jellal and Erza to see their hands raised and she smiled. Jellal was still on his own mission to save the world too.

Dorinbolt opened his mouth to speak but a lacryma crystal started glowing red which alarmed everyone.

Lucy took no time and pulled out her own communication lacryma crystal. She had to phone home _now_ before it was too late but it seemed she couldn't do that yet, because soldiers barged through the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erza re-quipped but Lucy grabbed her arm. "Get out of here Erza, I'll hold them off. They won't stop until they have something," exclaimed Lucy, hoping that Erza didn't put two and two together that she had meant _herself_. "Quickly, contact Fairy Tail when you're safe!"

Before Erza could protest, Jellal grabbed her arm, pulling her out of there before she didn't have time to escape. She'd screamed out for Lucy but Lucy didn't turn back. Lyon, Sting, Rogue, Lucy and Kagura remained. Most of the others had fled because of the remaining few who gave them the time to do so.

"Miss Heartfilia," said a voice, through the smoke and debris.

Her heart pounded in her chest, giving her chills. She didn't know the voice but the sound of it chilled her to the bone.

Lyon looked to Lucy with a frown.

"He knew you were here," said Lyon with low tones. He didn't distrust Lucy but more, someone else that had been present today. No one knew who yet but it was obvious someone had double crossed them.

Lucy pursed her lips, her eyes finally met his. "Yeah. I don't know why they would want me unless they're trying to get to Fairy Tail somehow."

The grey haired man nodded. "We have a traitor then."

She nodded. "It has to be someone from the old council," spat Kagura with clenched teeth, the grip on her sword tightening.

"We don't have time to deal with it now. Just who the fuck is this guy?!" exclaimed Sting.

Rogue's eyes looked ahead as a man stood out from the smoke and then soldiers appeared behind him. Too many of them. "He's not normal...but he's not using magic either," observed Rogue.

"Listen you guys," began Lucy, the fear in her voice evident. "You have to get out of here. Its me he wants so I'll hold them off long enough for you all to escape. You have to meet with Fairy Tail. If its war...then we have to be together. All wizards."

The man and his soldiers proceeded forward slowly because they knew they had the remaining wizards where they wanted them. All her friends' eyes were on her, some with incredulity and others with understanding but guilt too.

"Natsu won't like this," exclaimed Sting, sort of fearful thinking of what Natsu may do.

Especially when he hears that Lucy convinced them to leave her and run.

"He doesn't have a choice and neither do we. Its obvious now that my mission was never going to work," spat Lucy with regret, her emotions getting the better of her. "This is my atonement for that stupid idea."

"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

"Open, gate of the Virgin, Virgo!"

The other's all stood there aghast, at the Celestial Mage's power. She turned and smiled sadly. One more gate, she could do it!

"Open, gate of the Horse, Sagittarius!"

Suddenly four spirits came forth, spreading themselves in front of her and the others.

"Go!" exclaimed Lucy, looking back at the other wizards. They were people who had started off as enemies back in the Magic Games but had quickly turned into allies and friends. She _had_ to protect them.

Lyon couldn't believe his eyes. Lucy was powerful but that many gates open would drain her very quickly. But he wouldn't let her efforts go to waste. He was the first to turn and leave.

"Virgo, make sure my friends escape and do what ever you can to help them!"

"Scorpio and Leo, please engage them," yelled Lucy, pointing in front of her.

Loke obeyed but he looked at her with sadness because he knew what this meant. She was sacrificing herself to save the others. What a fool.

"Sagittarius, provide cover fire!"

"Loke, I've got to contact Fairy Tail can you please hold them off until then? If they overpower you, just go back to the Celestial World."

He nodded. She'd ran off now but it didn't stop his words from coming out. "You're brave, Princess. But your actions will kill them."

And he wasn't talking about the wizards.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How could she have been so foolish?

"This was a long time coming. We were always thankful for the wizards help in our day to day life but ultimately, deep down, we feared you. The Arch Bishop's son was killed by a wizard, you know."

Lucy's eyes widened. Of course. She'd heard he'd died but was it really from magic?

"It was always something we thought of, us normal humans, what would happen if you all decided to turn and take over? What then? What could we actually do to stop you? First it was dragons, all that time ago and then wizards were on top. Everything you _saved_ us from had nothing to do with us because they were all magic related tragedies. So in the end, you saved the world from yourselves, nothing more!"

She was hidden but she could hear his voice. He was close now.

"They _knew_. They _knew_ I'd be here...I don't know how," said Lucy but then she could hear footsteps and a door opened.

"Gate of the horse, Sagittarius!" she yelled. "Hold them off please!"

"Yes, Princess, certainly!" yelled Sagittarius as he fired a barrage of arrows toward the door.

"Look guys. I'm sorry. I was just trying to...stop a war. But Grey was right, they were all right. They're not being influenced its...human nature," she said as she ran, finally, she locked herself in a room and placed the ball on a shelf with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't care what it takes, Luce, I'm coming for you. If they hurt you I swear to Mavis I'll kill them," she saw Natsu growl.

Lucy smiled through her tears and shook her head. "Don't...don't start a war for me, Natsu. I'm just one person."

"I don't _care_. If they take you...if they're stupid enough to take you, I won't forgive them."

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu...please, don't...don't kill them. Look, Natsu. I love you," she smiled. "I've run out of magic so they'll take me soon. Erza managed to escape, I held them off long enough for her to get out of here with Jellal and Blue Pegasus, so you should hear from her soon."

She also hoped that Lyon, Kagura, Sting and Rogue had escaped okay too. Did she hold them off long enough? She wasn't sure.

"I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry, Natsu. They have powerful fighters, they're not magical users but they have skills I've never seen before!" she explained quickly when suddenly she gasped. He heard the door smash open and then he was standing before her.

Lucy hastily grabbed the lacryma ball, her eyes panicked and scared. "I love you and I wish...I wish I could have fulfilled your promise of forever, Natsu. I think I-" suddenly she screamed.

He held her neck with one large hand and squeezed until Lucy passed out. The last thing she saw was the lacryma ball fall to the ground.

 _Natsu...I wish...I could have told you. I think I'm..._

* * *

He should have sided with Grey and Gajeel to begin with.

The Church and the Royals had crossed the line. He knew they targeted her because of him. Wendy told him all the things they'd done to her and it made his blood boil just thinking about it.

 _"Multiple fractures, four broken bones - leg, arm and two ribs, covered in bruises, malnourished, burns up her legs, on her stomach and also on her neck. But that's not what most concerns me, Natsu," spoke Wendy with tears in her eyes._

 _He could hardly breath at all the information of what they'd done to her. He was waiting for her to say they had...touched her._

 _"Its her mind...what she's been through is traumatic. She is awake but she won't speak to anyone," said Wendy. "Those...those people beat her senseless but its what they told her...what they said to her that worries me."_

 _"Did they-touch her?" he asked quietly, afraid of what the answer was._

 _Wendy sighed and shook her head. He closed his eyes and thanked Mavis that at least they didn't violate her._

 _"What is it then?"_

 _Wendy looked up at him and took his hand. "Did you two...I mean to say, did you sleep together, Natsu?"_

 _Natsu's eyes widened and then narrowed down at the Sky Dragon Slayer, his cheeks a dark shade of red now._

 _She half laughed at his reaction. "You did, didn't you?! I knew it!"_

 _"Why does a little child want to know about adult activities, huh?" he snapped, knowing that she was actually over four hundred years old but he was just trying to stir the pot._

 _Wendy growled at him, her face flushed with anger. "You...she's pregnant you shit head! You knocked her up, you friggin' idiot!"_

When Wendy had said those words, everything changed.

He looked down at Lucy's serene face. It had been a month since he'd seen her last when she'd been running for her life. She was thinner, her hair was messed up (nothing that Cancer couldn't fix) and some bruises still evident across her arms and legs but she was still his Lucy.

Wendy had done very well on the healing. The broken bones were already repaired, along with the fractures and burns. Lucy would feel happy to know her beautiful skin wouldn't be blemished after all this.

They'd placed her in a different room which was apparently the honeymoon suite. It was a mahogany four poster bed with white and pink silk sheets. Her form only took up a fraction of the bed and her now newly washed golden locks cascaded across her pillow unevenly, some of them covered her face. He sat beside her and reached over and pulled the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear gently.

The negligee that she had been rescued in had long since been _burned_. Wendy, Juvia and Levy - who were now also healed from their ordeal - had given her a sponge bath. They'd tried talking to her but she had yet to say a word.

Afterwards, Natsu had come in. Usually someone would have yelled for him to get out, but they knew the situation.

Lucy Heartfilia now carried Natsu Dragneel's child so there was no use keeping him from her anymore. They were intimate so therefore, he'd seen every inch of her body already.

The three girls left silently, pink dusting their cheeks, as Natsu leant down to pick her up out of the bath. She was awake and her eyes met his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His eyes trailed down her body to her stomach which he now noticed was slightly swollen. She'd always had a dead flat stomach, so any increase of size was definitely noticeable. Of course, Wendy wouldn't lie after all, so he knew she was with child.

He'd wrapped a towel around her and also amped up his magic, the warmth drying her mostly anyway and placed her in the bed gently.

She'd looked up at him and gave a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before falling asleep.

Finally, she could sleep without wondering what they would do to her. What ways of torture to inflict her with or beatings to carry out on her small, curvaceous body.

No, she was finally safe.

Natsu had been staring at her for an hour now and had moved to lay beside her on top of the covers. He'd wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

He knew what he had to do now, there was only one option.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe it," smiled Levy, her hand grasping Gajeel's.

"I wonder when it happened," said Juvia with pink cheeks, who sat in front of Gray. The guild was in deep discussion about the soon to be newest member of Fairy Tail.

Erza scoffed. "It was the day before we left or night I should say."

Laughter erupted from none other than Gildarts, causing Cana to swiftly punch him in the gut.

"Its meant to be," said Wendy, with a smile but there was pity behind it. She looked up at the others from her position at the table, Charle beside her with her eyebrow raised. "After all that beating and torture she endured, her baby lives on. Not to mention she was malnourished so her baby wouldn't have got all the nutrients it is meant to receive. I think that if we don't get her to eat and drink regularly now, the baby might be in danger."

The room fell into solemn silence as they thought about how they should plan out her meals.

"Make sure she does," said a voice from the door of the dining area.

It was Natsu. Their eyes widened in surprise, wondering if he had heard their discussion.

"Where's the old man?" he asked quietly, his eyes meeting them one by one. "There's a few missing, where are they?"

Gray stood up. "Some are on look out, Master went to meet Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Looks like we're gonna have a full house very soon."

Natsu nodded and turned to walk back to their room.

"Natsu. Congratulations."

They all thought he wouldn't say anything. In fact, they didn't really know how he was really going to react. One minute he thought he was going out to save one member of Fairy Tail but then ends up coming back with two?

But he turned with a grin on his face. The first he'd had for a month. It was so bright, full of happiness and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He put a hand up to rub the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Thanks guys. I'm fired up, now!"

They all laughed. His signature saying was said at a time when a battle wasn't required.

And then it faded as soon as it came. "Hey, tomorrow...I'm going out. I'm going to Crocus and I'm going to have words with that old geezer."

"We're with you, Natsu," said Grey with a solemn nod.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Gajeel's steel, gruff voice, his eyes showing he meant it.

Some of the others also piped up in agreement.

"W-what will you do?" asked Lily, who was floating next to Gajeel. He was afraid of what Natsu's intentions were.

Natsu's demeanor darkened. "They wanted war. You saw what they did to her...to Juvia and Levy. They tried to pick off the weaker of our guild but they were wrong. They're our strongest. Because they're not dead and what comes after is far worse for _them_."

Charle stared at Natsu for the longest time, they all did. He'd changed. This one incident had turned his opinion on the war one hundred and eighty degrees.

But this is how it had to be now. It was kill or be killed and their family...the wizards came first.

"I get it. That guy started this after all...and after everything Lucy did to save them from the Infinity Clock!" exclaimed Gray angrily, tensing up.

Juvia put her hand on top of his and he relaxed. She smiled because he didn't pull away.

Mira's eyes darkened. Elfman and Lisanna nodded. The rest began to murmur their agreement.

"They'll pay for what they did to Luce. I swear."

They watched him walk off. He would wipe them off the map if that's what it took, he didn't care anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At dawn, Lucy awoke. Fear rose, her eyes snapped open thinking she was still in the cell. She sat up abruptly, her chest rising and falling sporadically.

Her breath hitched in fear but her surroundings came into view and it started to ebb away. She looked beside her to see pink spiky hair on a pillow and his charcoal eyes were open, staring at her.

"Its okay, Luce. You're home now," he said with a smile as she began to calm herself and lay back down.

She realised she was in a bed she didn't recognise. It was soft and silky and extremely comfortable.

She turned to face him, lying on her side when suddenly the sickness hit her again. Natsu noticed her change in demeanor and looked to her with panic in his eyes as she rushed to the bathroom.

After she finished, her head in the bowl, she realised she had nothing to bring up anymore. The slender blonde found she was in an en-suite with marble furnishings. It was pretty lush, actually.

She got up after her sickness subsided and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. As she turned, she noticed Natsu's tired face and his body leaning lazily against the door frame, watching her. His arms were crossed in front of him. His expression showed concern but knew that this was part of her pregnancy - as Wendy had explained a few things yesterday.

Lucy noticed her birthday suit and sighed.

What did it matter now? He'd seen her so many times without clothes on, except this time, she had a disgusting bump. Her cheeks heated up and she turned around in embarrassment.

"What the hell, Natsu?!" she exclaimed angrily, trying to clutch at herself as best she could.

Natsu laughed and walked over to her. "You're not seriously shy now, are you, Luce?" he said with amusement, pushing his half naked body against her back.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and his hands rested on her swollen belly.

"Wendy told me, by the way." It came out as a whisper, sending pleasurable chills down her back.

Lucy felt ill, not from the morning sickness, but from what he was going to say about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears began to well in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Natsu. I-If I'd known-"

His arms pulled away so he could grab her shoulders and turn her around to face him.

Her chocolate brown orbs met his and he just smiled, goofily, like he always did. "What are you sorry about?"

He leaned down and their lips met. Their eyes closed as they savored this moment and he put a hand up to to back of her neck, which ended up in her soft golden hair and his other arm snaked around to her lower back so her naked body was as close to his as possible. She opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss, which he did, but then pulled away.

He had to focus. She still needed to heal and this wasn't helping.

"Come on, you should sleep more," he said softly as he put a kiss to her head and guided her out of the bathroom.

When they were back in the comfort of the bed, facing each other, she couldn't help but think this was a dream.

"Why...why did you sacrifice yourself, Luce?" he asked sternly, breaking the silence.

He didn't know why he asked, of course she would. She was always thinking of others before herself.

"Because they wouldn't have made it. I couldn't bare to watch my family die, not one."

Natsu didn't say anything. He probably would have done the same but the thought of her dying...it was enough to make him feel queasy.

"I heard from Wendy what they did to you," he started, not sure how to tell her that she could tell him if she wanted to.

Lucy's eyes closed and silent tears came out. "I-I can't Natsu. P-please...please don't make me-"

He shushed her and pulled her to him and although he was soothing to her, his eyes were full of rage. But he didn't want her to see it. He didn't want her to see what he was going to do to them tomorrow, either.

"I'm sorry Luce. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't understand how they could abandon you though. Wait till I fucking see Sting, I swear to-"

"Please don't," she said softly, her face buried in his bare chest.

His arm wrapped protectively around her and his hand rested on her lower back; the heat from his magic amped up a little to give her some warmth. He rested his chin on the top of her head, deep in thought about the whole situation ahead of him.

War was coming, the fighting hadn't ended. He'd always been fighting his whole life and he'd thrived on it. Loved it almost. But for the first time in his life, he was thinking about when it would end.

He couldn't let this go, though. But once it was done and they were victorious, he would stop. He wanted to be there for his child and for Lucy, he refused to abandon them. This was the only way to protect them though, to fight until they won. There was no room for error anymore...for _mercy_ because it always seemed to bite him in the ass and his family couldn't afford mistakes to come back to haunt them.

"I told them to leave. I said I would hold them off. You would have done the same thing Natsu...and by the way, how many times have you put yourself in danger, like when we were on that job in Clover Town," she huffed, remembering when she had first kissed him, way back when.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah but I'm me and you're you. I'm a Dragon Slayer, Luce, you don't have any physical strength like I do," he said bluntly. Well, it was true. "Plus, you've got my child growing in you, so you have to sit out these fights now."

Lucy knew it was true. She just huffed again and tried to think of a reason to counter his argument but there was none. Now that she had a life in her, she had no choice but to keep out of harms way for their sake.

"So...what do you think of it? I know we never talked about... _stuff_ before I left," she said vaguely, trying to work out how to word it so Natsu would understand.

He wasn't exactly romantic or understood things about couples or love. It didn't mean he didn't feel it but getting him to understand where they were now would probably be a task.

Natsu pushed her softly back a bit so he could look at her and gave her a confused look.

"Stuff? Luce come on, can ya at least talk in English?" he asked, his brow furrowed in thought, trying to work out what she meant.

Lucy laughed. It was her first laugh and it was progress so Natsu smiled.

"Well, we had _relations_ before we left, hence the life inside me and we never talked about it. In fact, we've never talked about how or why we kiss or anything like that."

His mouth formed a shape of an 'O' and so she knew he understood what she meant.

"What's to talk about? I think its obvious, it always has been, right?"

Lucy deadpanned and raised an eyebrow. It was her turn to be confused now.

"Please enlighten me."

She wanted him to say it.

"Well, you're mine. I thought that was obvious since back before the war? And I said we were going to be together forever, remember?"

Oh my god, she had been back for probably ten hours and she was annoyed already with her dolt of a boyfriend - _if_ that's what he was. She wasn't even sure _what_ he meant.

"So, you're my boyfriend, is that what you mean? Because if you don't tell me in ten seconds I'm going to hit you," she snapped, her brown orbs full of annoyance.

Natsu's eyes widened, fearing for his well being. But it was almost like they were getting back to how they were, before her capture, before he declared war...before all of this.

"Luce, c'mon. Err, well, I guess that's it but that's less permanent than what it is. Its more like we're partners for life, you and me, forever. Laxus said we have to get married but I've no idea what that involves and I just think we don't need to because I've heard that costs a lot of jewel. But, uh, you're it for me Luce. I can't imagine if you weren't here anymore."

And with that he leaned forward, his head rested in the crook of her neck as he held her tightly, his breath tickling her skin a little and causing her stomach to flip with butterflies.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and then she felt the wetness of tears on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed small circles with her palm.

"I'm not going anywhere and you know what? What you just said, right here, that's _romance_ ," laughed Lucy. "And...I feel the exact same way, you know."

He pulled back and studied her face with a small smile tugging his lips.

"You have to promise not to do that again...sacrifice yourself. And you have to eat lots and drink lots apparently, according to Wendy."

They talked until everyone was up, it was around eight in the morning. It reminded her of the days when they were on jobs together and they would talk the night away, usually about random things or him saying something that made her mad and then she would try and hit him.

They talked about the other couples and how Erza and Jellal made it safely back to the guild. They talked about baby names and how he couldn't wait for their child to come.

They talked about the patrols and how the guilds were coming to Fairy Tail. And also about how malnourished she was. He tried to stay away from her time when she was locked away but he would try again soon. He was worried about Wendy's concerns about Lucy's mental trauma because during their hours of talking, sometimes it would go quiet and he knew her mind went back to what ever happened to her. He could see it in her eyes - the _fear_.

"I have to go to Crocus," said Natsu finally.

" _Natsu_ ," began Lucy. "What are you going to do? Don't forget, Princess Hisui could be locked up too."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer rolled onto his back. "I find it hard to believe, Luce. You've been through a lot and I don't want you to be stressed but the truth is, I'm going to destroy them. They asked for this war and as far as I'm concerned, they begged for it when they took you."

Lucy sighed. It was inevitable.

She couldn't really fault his logic because war was coming and it would probably be better to bring it to them, rather than wait for it.

After what they did to her and probably others like her, she had no sympathy anymore. How could she?

"When are you going?"

"Probably today. But you can't come, Luce. I'll get Happy to stay with you and I'm hoping Wendy and Charle too."

Lucy nodded. "I know. Thanks. I guess I'll leave it all to you but promise me you'll come back safely. Don't be cocky and fool around, just do what you have to do and come back."

Natsu nodded and grinned over at her. "I promise."

"If you're going to _destroy_ them then do it. No half measures." Her eyes were dark and stern when she said those words. She wanted revenge too.

Natsu was surprised at her turn of opinion which made him really wonder what they had done to her to make Lucy change her mind so drastically.

"Do you want Loke?"

He shook his head. "You can't use your energy like that, unless you have to. Its spread between the two of you now," smiled Natsu warmly, his hand touching her stomach.

She smiled and nodded and then leaned in to place her lips on his and hen pulled back.

"We should shower, I want to go and see everyone, I think I'm ready," she said, pulling the covers up and walking to the bathroom.

Natsu stared at her naked body as she walked, he couldn't help it really. She was a beautiful specimen but at least now he had the right to ogle her openly.

She turned and saw hunger in his eyes and gave a playful smile. "What do you know? There's a shower in here. Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

He didn't need to be told twice because he was off the bed in a second. "Hey, wait up..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was ten in the morning when they'd finished their 'shower'. Natsu walked out of the room, his face flushed but looked pleased with himself, and Lucy was close behind him as they walked to the main dining area.

Erza walked by and raised an eyebrow at the two. Lucy caught her gaze and she went red as a tomato. That cunning woman knew what they had just been doing.

Happy wizzed straight toward them. He'd been off with Laxus, checking the perimeter and they'd just gotten back. Exceeds had to go on the perimeter checks in case they had to get information back to the guild quickly. The lacryma crystals were scarce at the moment, so this was their only option.

Lucy walked into the area and thought about how quaint it was. It certainly wasn't their original guild hall but anywhere with their family was home, it didn't matter where it was.

The dining area had many small tables which had originally been a restaurant for the hotel but was now their makeshift guild hall. They'd taken off all the table cloths because they didn't need them and Mira thought they were ugly.

"Ah, its the happy couple!" exclaimed Lisanna with excitement, who was sitting at the bar with Bickslow.

Natsu groaned and ignored her, pink dusting his cheeks. He grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her to the bar quickly. "You need to eat, Luce."

Lucy nodded as she turned to Lisanna with a smile. "What's happening here?" she asked innocently.

Lisanna blushed and waved her off. "How does it feel to be a dragon mumma?" she laughed, dodging _that_ question. Because who knew if the baby had Natsu's powers or her own or _both_.

Lucy smiled. "Not that much different. Just morning sickness at the moment and I'm really hungry. And I'm fat."

"What's different to before then?" sang Happy from behind her.

Lucy's expression darkened. "What was that, Cat?!"

Natsu turned and gave Happy a signal to say he should stop speaking, making a cut gesture to his neck.

Happy blanched and apologised. "I'm sorry Lucy, really! I'll give you a fish if you want!"

"Thanks but no thanks," she sighed.

"Here you go!" sang Mira, putting two plates of eggs and bacon with the lot in front of the two.

Natsu's eyes lit up and for once, so did Lucy's.

Breakfast was over quite quickly. Lucy went to go see Wendy and Natsu said he had to discuss the plans for Crocus with Grey and the others.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye," whined Lucy, tears in her eyes.

"Ah jeez, Luce. Why are you cryin'?" he sighed. "I promise, 'kay?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

* * *

She remembered the events leading up to this very moment, as clear as day.

Erza broke down. For the first time in her life, she had been helpless...well...the first time in a while.

Jellal could only sit and watch the flames dance about the fire.

"There was no choice," his deep voice, cut through the silence.

The re-quip mage looked away with shame. "Lucy...god, Natsu..."

"He'll be upset, sure, but he'll work through it like he always does when anyone from Fairy Tail gets in trouble. We'll get her back."

Erza laughed but there was no humour behind it. "No Jellal. She's different to the others in Fairy Tail. I'm afraid he will only leave destruction in his wake to find her."

Jellal sighed. "So he and her are what exactly?"

Erza looked over at him and patted the spot next to her. He looked at her strangely but got up and sat next to her. When he was seated on the ground, she silently snaked her arm to rest in his and their fingers interlocked.

"I promised Lucy I would do this," she said, pink dusting her cheeks.

But she was Erza Scarlett! Brave, powerful, but also human. If Lucy could do it, she could too.

Jellal's breath hitched as he snapped his gaze to hers. He'd promised himself he wouldn't give in but this woman was making it very hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Erza's back!" exclaimed Lisanna as she rushed in with Erza and Jellal hot on her heels.

She watched as everyone's lit up eyes were on her with happiness and relief. But when she met Natsu's gaze all she felt was guilt.

She wanted to be strong, she wanted to tell him she fought hard for Lucy but the truth was, the blonde Celestial wizard had other plans.

"Why isn't she here?" he demanded, walking with a purpose toward her.

Jellal walked forward, raising his hand to silence him. His eyes were hardened because he didn't like he accusatory tone toward Erza.

"She didn't give us a choice-"

"Everyone has a choice, I asked why isn't she here, so tell me!" he snapped, his eyes back on Erza.

Jellal could see Natsu wouldn't listen to reason, no, he wanted someone to blame.

"Lucy told us to go that she would hold them off. When she told Erza to leave, I dragged her away because I knew the best opportunity to escape was right then and there. So if you must blame someone, then blame me."

Charcoal met cool blue.

Natsu clenched his teeth, his expression conflicted because he knew it wasn't their fault. He half blamed Lucy for always thinking of others before herself but then he couldn't blame her for that either because he would have done the same.

"Natsu...as we escaped, I heard her summon four gates. She's so much more, powerful than I ever imagined," said Erza, remembering how in awe she had been.

His mouth quivered and to everyone's surprise he smiled, his head leaning downward so his bangs covered most of his face. "Of course she would. She's part of Team Natsu after all," he said quietly.

"Thanks Erza...Jellal-"

"Are you going out again?" asked a stern voice from behind them all.

The others that sat in the dining room seemed to be in their own conversations but they were actually just listening to to Natsu's conversation about Lucy. Mira stood behind the bar, pretending to polish mugs. Lisanna sat at a table with Elfman but their eyes were on Natsu, Erza and Jellal. Juvia who had healed, thanks to Wendy, sat next to Gray in a table closest to Natsu and Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and the three Exceeds sat on a table in the corner but their eyes were also at the entrance to the hotel.

Laxus, Gildarts and the Thunder Legion were out on patrol.

Natsu didn't turn around to face the old man. "Yeah. Don't try and stop me," he snapped.

Makarov sighed. "I wouldn't dream of it, Natsu. But when you and Gray got back, I heard word of the town over and _not_ the one that Gajeel and Gray already destroyed."

The red head huffed. "I can't help it, I had to look everywhere and soldiers were stationed there."

Makarov looked away for a moment. "How will you find her if you end up killing her in debris?"

The dragon slayer clenched his fists. He would do better, he would, but he just wanted to destroy everything because his anger was at a peak right now.

"Come on, Grey," snapped Natsu.

The sound of a chair sliding was heard throughout the silent hall, quickened footsteps also as Grey was suddenly by Natsu's side.


End file.
